Bipolar Me
by Fifth-Of-Fourth
Summary: Msytogan experiences both his lover's personalities when he was in his usual endearing timid self and when in vehicle, his dominating obnoxious demeanor. He found both to be quite stubborn in the end. MystoganxEdo-Natsu. YAOI.


Oh god, I think my love for crack pairings is starting to get out of hand. xD To be honest, I had originally planned to write a MystoganxEdo-Natsu fic before starting on MystoganxEdo-Lucy fic but the plot for the latter just got to me quicker. Developing relationships are difficult to write but I liked ongoing relationships better because they had more substance in them. That's my own opinion anyway. xD

I hope you guys will enjoy this crack too!

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

* * *

><p>Mystogan, by nature, is a gentle and caring person. He looks out for people, especially those who proved unable to defend themselves. He just felt the need to protect them whether or not they were close to him so that they would not be harmed. Just like how a true King should act. You could say that there was no ending to his kindness and protective demeanor.<p>

However, they just increased tenfolds when it comes to one whom he truly loved.

"Are you sure you're-"

"For the last time, I'm alive and /breathing/!" Edo-Natsu rolled his eyes for the umpteen time at the king's worry. Really, all he did was suddenly jamming onto the breaks just because some idiot driver had decided to swerve over to his vehicle causing them to lurch forward and for Edo-Natsu to hit his head on the steering wheel. "Quit being such a pain in the ass and let me continue driving."

Mystogan, who had already gotten used to Edo-Natsu's bipolar behavior, continued to frown. "Your forehead is bleeding."

"For your info, it's merely a trickle of blood and not an overflowing waterfall." Edo-Natsu pointed out, "I'll just get it fixed when I get back to the guild."

"Don't blame me when it becomes worse." He warned and went into silence before speaking up again. "We should really-"

Edo-Natsu politely interrupted him by flipping him off.

"Natsu! I'm the-"

"King. Yes, I know." It seemed as though Edo-Natsu enjoyed cutting him off. Well, when he was in his vehicle that is. Mystogan should know better than to spend bulks of his time just to get Edo-Natsu's vehicle moving so that his lover would get out of his moping-over-his-vehicle state. "But in my car, you're just a passenger so unless you want me to drop you, drop it." He sneered.

"I was just worried," The king argued back.

"Worrying over /nothing/." Edo-Natsu spat. "Quit being such a female."

And Mystogan of course had to gape at that. "Excuse me?"

"You're worrying and panicking over a small wound on my forehead like a girl. You're whimpering your ass in your seat like a woman in my vehicle. Yes, you're acting like a girl and I want you to quit it and start being a man."

Is this how dating Earthland Natsu would be like? Hell, Mystogan could even point out how Earthland Natsu was more polite than Edo-Natsu in a vehicle. All Edo-Natsu had done ever since starting his vehicle till now was insulting him. And now he dared to call him a girl? Wait till he gets out of the vehicle then the both of them would see who was the one acting girly. But he, in the meantime, was struck by the insults.

"I don't even know what I should say to that." Mystogan really wanted to facepalm.

"Tch. Just shut your tiny ass up and watch me drive."

The king's eyebrows drew together as his lips pursed together in a frown at the foul language. "Stop saying those things. It sounds wrong."

"I thought we did enough to prove that they were right." Edo-Natsu smirked at him.

"Natsu!"

"What are you being all embarrassed about? Last I recalled, you were the one doing all the job." He pointed out shamelessly with a small shrug as Mystogan repeated his name in an exclaim once again. God, where was the timid and meek Natsu he loved? "Unless you're complaining." Edo-Natsu stopped the car and gave Mystogan a smirk that would send even Laxus up his rooftop.

Mystogan blinked in confusion at the sudden lack of motion of the vehicle. "Natsu, what are you-MPH?"

The king was cut off when Edo-Natsu moved over, grasped the bluenette's chin and forced him into a kiss. There was a large difference between the way normal Edo-Natsu and in-vehicle Edo-Natsu kissed. Usually, Mystogan would feel small shivers and hesitating quivers of his lips against his own mouth. But now, there was a more confident and desperation in the current Edo-Natsu's lips hard upon his.

Edo-Natsu pulled back and chuckled playfully. "What's wrong, my king? Feeling all feminine now?" He then took each sides of Mystogan's shoulder and pulled him as much as he could in the small space. "I'd love to go all the way with you." He snickered.

"N-Natsu! Stop this!" Mystogan protested while trying to get the other's prying hands away from him.

"Or? What are you going to do?" Edo-Natsu asked haughtily.

Mystogan frowned. If he still had his magical abilities, he could easily make the other asleep. But alas, as sad as it sounds, it was because of him himself that he was unable to use his magic. Although reversing the anima sounds like a good plan before, Mystogan was starting to get weary of not being able to use his 'Sleep' in his current situation.

Edo-Natsu licked Mystogan's neck up till along his jawline and licked his lips seductively making the king shudder. "Looks like I'll be taking charge this time." He cackled and pounced onto him.

* * *

><p>After Edo-Natsu had gotten off the vehicle, he immediately went back to his timid and shy self while Mystogan looked as though he had been through another war. Dealing with Edo-Natsu in the vehicle was as tiring as dealing with Edo-Erza back at the castle. It didn't help much that Edo-Natsu looked as though he was about to burst into tears at what he had remembered he had done back in the vehicle. He didn't even dare to utter a word for a long time.<p>

"A-Are you angry?" Edo-Natsu looked at his lover from the corner of his eyes.

"No, not really." Mystogan muttered too quickly for his own liking. "I'm just tired." He smiled down at the timid boy reassuring.

"I-I'm really sorry! I don't know what came over me all of a sudden. I-I don't even remember much of it! It always happened whenever we got into the car th-then my mind would go blank all of a sudden!" Edo-Natsu cried. This was what Mystogan had grown accustomed to as well. But thank god he didn't remember much.

Mystogan chuckled weakly and pulled the other close to his side by his shoulder. "I told you I am not mad or anything. Let's get your forehead checked, okay?" Mystogan placed his lips on the other's forehead softly.

Edo-Natsu blinked in confusion. "Did something happened to my forehead?"

"There was a small accident back there."

"A-Are you okay? You didn't get hurt or anything right?" Edo-Natsu asked frantically.

It feels as though it's deja vu only that their roles were reserved. Edo-Natsu might be pain in the ass back in the vehicle but he could be as much of a worrywart as Mystogan when he was his usual self and certainly much more feminine than how Edo-Natsu in vehicle pointed Mystogan to be. Even so, Mystogan didn't favor one over the other. He just accepted how Edo-Natsu was due to the closeness they had built up over time.

"Mmm. No, I didn't. But you did and you were very persistent in not getting it checked." He remarked, "Worse than Earthland's Natsu."

Edo-Natsu pouted slightly and wrapped his arms around Mystogan's torso. "The other me is scary…"

Mystogan laughed softly and ruffled the pink hair beneath him. "You're just easily scared. The guild is just in sight. Let's hurry before we make anyone worry. It's way past the time we promised to be back."

Edo-Natsu paled slightly at the reminder. Right. Ever since they had started dating, Edo-Lucy had became more of a protective big sister or mother and had set times for Edo-Natsu to get back. Apparently Edo-Lucy gets anxious whenever Edo-Natsu was not back on time thinking the poor boy had run into anything that would put his life in danger which was exaggerating just because Edo-Natsu fails to protect himself.

"GOD DAMMIT, WHERE HAD THE BOTH OF YOU BEEN?" Edo-Lucy shouted when the two stepped into the guild.

Edo-Natsu naturally squeaked at the loud voice and hid behind Mystogan. "P-Please don't scream"

"We were held back by some things. And you know how uncontrollable Natsu gets when he was driving." Mystogan reminded.

Edo-Lucy scratched the back of her head. "Right, I forgot." She sighed, glad that nothing had happened to the both of them. "By the way, the crazy woman stopped by and asked for you." Edo-Lucy said.

"Erza did? Hmm…" Mystogan looked down at Edo-Natsu which was returned with a pleading look as to ask him not to leave. Edo-Lucy might start bullying him again. "I'll just stay here for awhile. Natsu had a small injury on his forehead but it's only minor."

"Just get on to it. It's not as though I can't handle her." Edo-Lucy smirked at the prospect of pissing Edo-Erza off.

Mystogan nodded a thanks to her before leading Edo-Natsu to a lone table whereby it's well hidden from most of the guild. Edo-Natsu immediately sat on Mystogan's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck, clinging onto him like a child.

"Natsu, how am I going to disinfect on your wound like this?" Msytogan murmured, not sounding as though he didn't like it.

"Nnngh… don't mind it. I don't wanna move." He whined.

It took awhile before Mystogan decided to give up. Edo-Natsu can be just as stubborn whether or not he was in his vehicle or not. He decided to let the both of them stay like this until Edo-Natsu felt like moving. The bluenette didn't mind much in being snuggled up against anyway. He loved him even more when Edo-Natsu was being affectionate, a side which he hardly shows in public.

"Jellal-san… I love you." Edo-Natsu mumbled tiredly.

"What have I told you about dropping the honorifics?" Mystogan allowed his fingers to be entangled within Edo-Natsu's own soft pink hair.

Edo-Natsu pouted and remarked, "I can't help it. I'm used to it."

"Mmmhmm. But you'd have to start getting used to dropping the honorifics with me." He didn't know how many times he had said it. Although it wasn't a big deal, he'd wished things wouldn't sound formal between them whenever Edo-Natsu called his name with -san.

Edo-Natsu sighed and nodded. "I'll try," he promised and nuzzled his face in the older man's neck accompanied with a small yawn.

"Tired?"

"A little…"

It was no surprise that Edo-Natsu would be tired. The sky had long turned dark and he felt his energy drained whenever he drove in his vehicle. It felt as though every ounce of his energy were being sapped. With a stubborn and lively other self he had, why wouldn't he? And Mystogan didn't even want to start with the real reason why Edo-Natsu was tired. It was a miracle that Mystogan himself was able to walk upright.

"Let's get you back first. I'm still going to take a look at that bruise." Mystogan remarked and brought the younger man into his arms to stand up.

"Okay…" he whispered and snuggled against his lover in bliss.

* * *

><p>I really think my idea of cracks are out of hand. XD I'm even on the edge of temptation to write a JellalxMystogan fic. And not to mention many more at the back of my head. Ahahaha!<p>

Pardon me if I had made any grammatical errors as I'm still not very stable in my English. I'm still trying to work on it so constructive feedbacks are always welcomed! Please review!


End file.
